Why You out of all People?
by TheEvilOtaku
Summary: All his life, Kevin hated his bully. Edd pounded into him almost everyday, along with all the other bullies, he can't stand him, but Edd on the other hand thinks completely different about him... Rated M for, well things to come later on ;) Rev! KevEdd don't forget to comment or review it please!
1. Chapter 1

I hated being bullied, everything about school hurt. Everyone picking on me, the school food was horrible, classes were always boring. I suppose the only good things were quiz bowl and my two friends Nat and Nazz. They were the only two who never beat me up, mainly because it was the same with them always getting picked on, but we always ha each other's backs no matter what.

I always felt protective over Nazz, she didn't really know how to defend herself very well. We did end up going out for about a month, but had a mutual break up. We felt our relationship was more a sibling one, not really in a romantic way. Nat was my best friend since elementary, his hair was always the same, a bright green, I always questioned why he got it dyed that color, he always shrugs it off and we laugh a bit. We always sat at the same table everyday for lunch, and had similar discussions everyday, nothing was ever out of the ordinary, other than the beatings. Yes, even though our day would go on normally, bullies would get to us everyday, whether the football team, the baseball team, or... him.

HE was the worst out them all, he always harassed me mainly, I never saw him pick on anyone else unless they got in his way. I'm talking none other than the infamous Edd Vincent. He would always force me to go to his swim meets and competitions, I didn't mind really, I would just think about other things while I was there; plus I manage to get a "get out of jail" card if I go. He refrains from beating the shit out of me if I go. If I miss one, well, lets just say its not pretty. He would always call me "pumpkin" I hated that nickname, it was demeaning and infuriating. He did have some good sides to him though, he wasn't an idiot, just a prick. He knew a lot about science, math, and French. Yeah, French. He was in my French class, and he always got hundreds in that class. For me, however, French was my worst subject, but I couldn't ask him for help, he would just keep making fun of me. Damn him.

It was a Friday morning, I dragged myself out of my bed, dreading the day to come. I would come home with at least one new bruise on me, I hid it from my parents though, they didn't need to know, and I didn't want to worry them. I put on my green sweater, my glasses, and my quiz bowl cap, ate breakfast, and headed to school. I rode my bike there as usual, I couldn't take the bus, or I'd be dead before homeroom. I parked and chained my bike out front, I was a little early, so I decided to go to my locker, if I didn't get there early, Eddward would be there, picking on me, and telling me what to do and where to go. I sighed, only a year more until graduation, after I got all my stuff, I went upstairs to find Nat and Nazz.

I found them standing by Nat's locker talking, I greeted them and we started talking, these mornings were the best, no bullies, no beatings, just peace and friends. I was happy... for about a minute, we heard people coming up the stairs. Specifically three people. More specifically Jimmy, Johnny, and Eddward.

I gulped and my heart started racing.

oh god now what? I thought to myself, just don't make eye contact.

"Morning Pumpkin," he greeted.

Damn it.

"H-hi," I said nervously.

He laughed at me, "come one now pumpkin, don't you want to say good morning to me?~"

I hated his guts, but I did it anyways, I looked- no, glared into his eyes, "Good morning," I said annoyed.

He just smirked, "See? It's much cuter when you look at me."

I felt my face heat up as he waved goodbye, "Au Revoir citrouille!"

Damn him, damn him and his whole existence, I hated this, I clenched my fist in anger, while Nazz and Nat tried to calm me down.

"Don't let him get to you," Nat said as he put his arm around me.

"Yeah dude, you just gotta ignore it," Nazz said grabbing my hand.

I breathed in and out, they were right. I had to just control myself, besides getting angry wasn't going to do anything. Edd was the strongest person in the whole school, I couldn't do a thing about it. I'd have my day, someday.

I went through my classes like I normally do, and I went to to cafeteria for lunch. I sat in my usual spot and talked with Nazz and Nat, but he had to disturb us.

"Oh, pumpkin~" he called, I felt sick to my stomach hearing him call me that.

"I almost forgot to tell you, swim meet today, don't be late alright?" He said smirking. I agreed harshly and he left.

"If want I'll go with you, I don't have anything to do and it'd be better not to be alone with him, right?" Nazz suggested, I nodded, it would be better if I had someone with me, I needed to have some comfort when I was near him. My life was a bombshell just waiting to explode. I know it would, I was waiting for it to explode my whole life...


	2. Chapter 2

I showed up to the swim meet as usual, but this time with Nazz, I felt safer, just knowing I have a witness with me is good enough. Me and Nazz talked throughout the whole thing, I refused to pay him any attention. Soon the swim meet had ended so we grabbed our stuff, and were about to leave when-

"Oh citrouille~"

Almost made it out of here. I turned around hoping he would just let me go, but I couldn't keep my hopes up. He started walking towards me and Nazz. I got in front of Nazz in case he tried to harm her. He gave me a surprised look when I did that.

"How adorable, you tryin' to protect your girlfriend?" He asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I said.

He just laughed, "Of course not, why on earth would anyone date something like that?"

"Hey! Don't talk about her that way!" I yelled with anger in my voice. Uh-oh, now I've really done it, no one's ever yelled at Edd, except me... He shot me daggers as a glare, and I told Nazz to go home. I knew I was in for it, so I didn't want her to see. She then ran off behind me with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you so fond of that little tramp?" He asked.

"She's not a tramp! She's my friend!" I said. We just looked at e a Christian other for a while in awkward silence.

"Well, are you fond of me?" He asked.

I snarked a laugh at that question, "Why the hell would I be? You pound me every fucking day!"

"Language pumpkin," he said.

I had enough of this, I turned around to start leaving.

"Pumpkin," he called out.

I turned around, "yeah?" I said, I really wasn't in the mood for anymore of his snarky comments, if he wanted to beat me he would just have to wait until tomorrow. His question, though, was far more worse than what I expected.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked.

I tensed up, why did he want to know?

"N-nothing, why?" I said.

"Your coming over to my house at seven, make sure you tell your parents that, and that you'll be coming home late, and pumpkin? Just you, don't bring anymore of geeky friends," and with that he left, while I stood in confusion. What? Did- did Edd just ask me on a- no, no that's not right. Why on earth would he ask me to his house? Either way there was no getting out of this. I began to panic.

I got home as quick as I could, and locked myself in my room. I soon texted Nat, I didn't feel like telling Nazz, because no offense to her, she was kind of a loud mouth. Nat was cool, he kept all my secrets.

'What should I do?' I texted him.

'First off calm down,' he texted back, 'just bring some protection I guess, a way to defend you self.'

'Like what a baseball bat?!' I asked.

'No, but maybe something to prepare for the worse, like armor or something...'

Yeah right where in hell would I get armor? It's the twenty first century, armor doesn't exist anymore. I sighed,

'Listen I'll talk to you later, if I don't make it back remember me how I once was,' I texted.

'Haha, don't worry you'll survive, if not well, Edd would have a very angry green head on his hand,' he said.

I laughed, 'g'night bud,'

'See ya later!'

I sighed, I couldn't sleep at all. What was going to happen, how badly would he beat me? What kind of marks would left on my face? Would I be able to tell my dad I fell? Dad... He always worried for me, and I really did appreciate it, but I always asked him, no pleaded for not to get involved. I know he's worked about since he's barely ever home, but I try to make up a lie to get him off my back. He always wants to solve my problems, I suppose it would help, but I would never be able to live it down. Kevin, the daddy's boy. God, everyone would avoid me then, I always just asked for him to let me solve my problems. Though I never did, I just let them beat till I was blue. I laid down on my bed thinking, maybe armor wasn't such a bad idea. Edd would probably take his chance since we'd be alone with no witnesses, my stomach dropped at that thought.

Stop Kevin, I told myself, you're only thinking about the negatives of what might happen. Maybe there are some good sides to this visit...

...

If there were I couldn't think of any. I sighed and tried to fall asleep. I dreaded the morning to come...


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday, the day I've been dreading… I had to go see Edd, I tried taking my mind off it by going through my sudoku puzzles or doing some trivia games, but I couldn't concentrate. There was nothing I could do about this, I had to be brave, I needed courage. I texted Nat, telling him to pray for me.

'I'm off!' I texted him, 'pray that I survive in the hospital?'

'LOL, you'll be fine! He's gonna have too much on his hands to mess with you! You got me and Nazz to look after you,' he texted back. I smiled, he was right, I had two friends who would always be there to have my back.

'I'm gonna keep you on speed dial just in case alright?' I asked him.

'Cool dude, call if there are any problems and I'll get police xD'

I laughed, then took a deep breath, and looked at the clock. 6:45, I decided to walk to his house now, if I was late, there would be worse consequences…

He lived in the cul-de-sac, but still, I did not want to risk the pounding. I walked up to his front door, I raised my hand up to knock on the door, my fist was trembling. By the time I calmed myself down to knock, he had already opened the door.

"Evening pumpkin~" he said with a cocky grin.

"H-hi," I muttered out, he knew I was scared, he knew I was vulnerable, but he just laughed.

He invited me in and we walked to the couch, he sat on one side, I sat waaay on the other side, far as I possibly could. He sighed,

"I don't bite pumpkin, unless you want me to," he said. I felt my face heat up, damn it, I cant let him get to me. I sighed and squirmed a millimeter closer, he laughed and moved over to where I was. Too close, this is way too close, I felt claustrophobic with him right next to me. Why was he doing this?

"So uh, where-where are your parents?" I asked him.

"Africa," he said.

"Africa?" I asked.

"Yeah, they give me money every month to get what I need and survive here," he said.

He lived by himself? His parents were never there either, it must get lonely at times, I thought. Then I shook my head, no Kevin, he's not to be looked upon with pity, he's my tormentor.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" he asked.

"Movie?" I asked him, he... wasn't going to hurt me?

"Yes, movie, that's why I called you over here," he said.

I became confused, weren't we enemies? How did this suddenly become a hang out?

I relaxed a little bit, and some of my tension was gone.

"Uh-um, we can watch whatever, I don't really care," I said, still nervous, but not as much as I was.

He smirked and picked up a DVD, I didn't know what it was, but I could tell it was a horror. I gulped as he put in the disk and shut off the lights. I put my hands on my lap, and tried to focus on the movie, it was hard to though when Edd was sitting so close to me, with his arm around me. He saw I was scared and smirked, he grabbed me and held close. My heart was racing at this point I didn't what to do, my face was completely red from this. Why was he trying to get so close to me?

"Hey pumpkin?" Edd said.

"Y-yeah? What's up Edd?"

"Can I see your phone?" Hey asked. I didn't question it, though I should've, I gave him my phone. He took it and looked like he was looking through the contacts, he then gave it back after a minute.

"What'd you do?" I asked him

"I put in my number and made me your speed dial," he said. What? Why would he do that? Why would I need his number and more importantly on speed dial?

"Its to call me stupid if you need me quick," he said matter-o-factly, like he could read my mind. He looked at me with those clear blue eyes of his, I felt my face heat up again looking at my phone. He put his arm around me again, and held me in close. I felt panicked again. What were his intentions for me being here?

"Kevin," he said, I was surprised at hearing my own name being called by him, I'm so used to the nickname. I was too busy thinking about that when I had realized what had happened, he pushed me down. He was hovering above me own the couch and I was beneath him.

_What the hell?!_

I tried squirming out of his grasp, but he held me down tight. I wasn't aware of what was happening until his face was reaching down to mine, and then, his lips were on mine. I tried squirming, breaking loose, and pushing him, my strength was no match to his. He kept straddling me as I felt his tongue crawling around in my mouth, it was practically down my throat. I had issues breathing, so broke away to get air, but it didn't last long, he placed his lips back on mine. My whines ended up turning into moans, I had no strength to break away from him. I then suddenly felt his hand creeping up my shirt, his hand feeling its way on my skin, touching my chest

No...no...stop!

I kicked him in his stomach and he broke away from me and held his stomach in pain. I got up as fast as could and ran as fast as I could to get home. I locked myself in my room and promised to never leave again. I sat on my bed and cried myself to sleep, I knew if I showed my face again, I'd be dead.

Why? Why would he do something like that?


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in my room all Sunday long, my dad came to check on me a couple of times and tried to me meals. I know he was worried, but I just wanted to be alone. I needed to think about what happened last night. Why? Why would he do that? He hated me!... right? He was the person who caused my bruises and scars, he tormented me everyday, why would he do something like that? I couldn't concentrate on anything else, I knew I was a by deadman tomorrow. The whole day I stayed in bed feeling sick to my stomach, I then heard a motor outside my house, I sat up from my bed and looked out my window to Eddward getting out of his car. He wore his hat, black hoodie, and dog tags as usual, the way looked made my heart pound.

…

What? Why was my heart pounding? No… no, no way in hell could I like Eddward Vincent. Now that I think about it though, I didn't hate what he did to me. I stopped myself after I thought that, he's your tormentor Kevin! Don't let him get inside your head.

I kept looking out my window and saw him carrying his groceries into his house. As soon as he got to his door he turned around and looked up at me through my window, no expression on his face. My face, on the other hand, heated up and became really red. I slammed back into my bed, not wanting to think about him. I wish the past was erased from my memory. I decided to just turn in early and I'll try to convince him not to kill me in the morning.

Monday morning. My worst fear, I shook so much in the morning I didn't even have breakfast or rode my bike, I just walked to school. The thought of French class was more fearful than ever. I thought about his schedule, he didn't have a swim meet, right? I walked to school on the verge of tears, I walked into the school heading towards my locker. I got all my stuff, and went upstairs, I met up with Nat and Nazz and they greeted me. Nat saw the worry on my face, and ask me what he did.

"Who did what?" Nazz asked.

"He went over to Edd's house the other day," Nat told her.

"What?! And you didn't tell me?!" she said to me.

"I'm sorry, I just felt like you would've tried to defend me if I did," I told her. She looked at me sad, but she understood what I meant.

"Now, what did he do to you?" Nat said.

I laughed nervously, "Just insults, not many punches, I'll be fine, promise," I said. Nat looked at me worried, but I smiled to reassure him. I couldn't tell anyone about what happened, this was between me and him. I didn't want them to worry, and I felt like if this was spread around as a rumor, I'd be more than dead.

"Are you sure? You say your fine, but your face says panic mode," Nat said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," I said. I wish it was the truth though...

I tapped my foot anxiously fourth period, next period, French. I thought about it, he wouldn't cause a scene in that class, I have to worry more about lunch. He's sure to drag me away then. After the bell rang, I headed to French class, my stomach in knots, I couldn't look him in the eyes. The thing was, he wasn't here. Was he absent? Did he cut? Oh well, it made me feel more relief. At least I had one more day to live.

After the bell rang, my French teacher asked me to deliver the homework to Edd.

"Me? I'm sure one of his friends could do it right?" I asked not wanting to go to his house.

"Yes, but I don't know his friends, plus I know you live near him," he said. I hastily agreed.

The day ended and I walked home, I thought about what would happen, and decided, I couldn't back down to him. I had to stand up to my fears I couldn't keep living in the shadow of my own fear. I walked up to the cul-de-sac and proceeded to Edd's door. I rang the doorbell and heard footsteps trot down the stairs, my heart was pounding and I felt like running. No Kevin, stand your ground. He finally answered the door, and I took a deep breath. He just stood there smiling.

"Bonjour citrouille," he said, causing me to blush profoundly.

"H-hey Edd," I said looking down.

"I presume that's the homework from today?" he asked, I don't get it, he's acting like nothing happened. Does that mean he wants it to stay that way? I suppose so…

"Well thank you for being so courteous," he said smirking as he was closing the door.

"Wait!" I said stopping him from closing the door.

"Yes pumpkin?" he said

"Um- I- uh, about the other day," I started saying, what was I doing? Asking for my face to be pounded in?

He sighed, "It's alright pumpkin, just forget about it, and don't tell anyone." He then closed the door on me. I was puzzled; he wanted me to just forget about it? I don't get it; he makes a move on me and doesn't want to talk about it. I became utterly depressed, why didn't he care enough to talk to me? Why didn't he want to talk to me? I felt useless, I felt heartbroken…

I did my homework, I tried studying, but nothing helped I couldn't focus. What was so special about him? Just because of his good looks, his beautiful smile, his bright eyes..… What the hell am I saying?! Why was _he _the only one my mind was on? I felt my face flush every time I saw that smirk of his in my mind. Why him? Anyone but him could've been fine, but no…

_Crap _

Why did I care so much? Why did I want him to care so much? My heart was aching, how in hell's name did I manage to fall for him?

I can't believe I fell for my tormentor…


	5. Chapter 5

It's hard to believe I fell for a geek, even after I bully him everyday. After a while his cute faces and the way he would always listen to me, kind of turned me on. Of course I couldn't tell anyone about that, everyone would make fun of me for it, but that didn't scare me too much, I could beat up whoever I wanted in this school. Though, he wasn't an easy person to woo, his friends were the snottiest people alive, that kid Nat who was freak with green hair who always tried to fight me, and the girl, she followed him everywhere like a little puppy, and he always tried to protect her. I suppose I didn't like her out of sheer jealousy, but still, she was painfully annoying.

I tried inviting him over to hang out, maybe for us to get to know each other better, though I never expected it to go the way it did.

I told him to come to my swim meet as usual, I forced as usual. I saw him enter the gate coming in and smiled when I saw him. That smile turned quickly into a frown when I saw that annoying blonde. He brought that thing with him? I sighed and began the meet, I'd talk to him afterwards. After the meet was over I saw him leaving the area, I quickly caught up to him and called him over. As I did that little tramp hid behind him acting scared, I swear this girl is just using him. I felt envious that she was the one he was protecting; then again, my little pumpkin couldn't do much. I was grateful for him shooing her away, so I was able to talk to him. I told him to meet me at my house at seven for a date, well I dint call it a date, hell I didn't call it anything, I just told when and where to show up. That really wasn't my concern of what he thought of it. His confused look was so cute I could've taken him right then and there. Control Eddward, that's one of your main priorities right now, wait for your moment. I had the desire to monopolize him soon, very soon.

I mad sure my house was completely neat, I knew pumpkin had a thing for everything being neat and tidy, kind of like having an OCD. I wanted to make him as comfortable as possible, but that didn't seem to happen because the entire time, he tried so hard to keep away from me. I pretty much had to hold him tight the entire time just to keep him from running. He asked about my parents, and I told him, he had a sad look on his face, like he felt sorry for me. He told me to pick out a movie, and I did, I thought horror was the best one to choose. I knew he got scared easily so hopefully he would cling to me. He did, most of the time, other times he would just zone out or hid himself. Towards the end of the movie I asked for his cell phone, he didn't ask questions and gave it to me like a good little boy.

I then put in my number and put it in the speed dial, I saw he had one other contact in there and that was the green haired freak, Nat. Why did he have him in there? I controlled my temper, and just deleted it out of the speed dial. I smirked and gave him back his phone. He asked me why I did this, I told him to call me no matter what trouble he was in. I wanted to be the one who comes to his rescue, the only one.

I kept looking into those big round emerald eyes of his. They were so alluring and seductive, I wasn't able to control myself, I called out his name as he was looking at his phone. I called him by his name, his real name. He jolted when he heard me say it, I was surprised myself hearing it come out of my mouth. I couldn't keep to myself anymore, he was just so vulnerable. I pushed him down and held him tight, not too much but just enough to keep his body from squirming. I then leaned down to the boys face and crushed my lips against his. I explored every inch of his mouth, this felt good, no, it felt right. I felt him keep squirming beneath me, but that didn't do anything. He turned his head to breath, I was able to hold my breathe forever since I'm always in the water. I then proceeded to kiss him again, his desperate cries turned into lustful moans. Oh yes, he wanted this too. My hand traveled downwards to the edge of his shirt and I stuck my hand underneath. He started squirming again, trying to push me off, I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach, feeling his knee kick me right in the stomach. I let go of him to hold my now injured gut and he ran out.

The pain my stomach had left, but my heart was broken. I guess I couldn't have him; I was so stupid to think that he could try to like me. Why on earth would he fall for his bully? I became so angry I punched a hole in my wall. Damn it all. I felt lonesome again, just like when parents told me they were leaving. I hated this feeling…

The next day I went out of my house to pick up food, I was almost out of stuff in the house, so I decided to go shopping. When I got back, however, I noticed a little red head staring at me through his window. Though he ducked down as soon as he saw me staring. Is he just teasing now? I bet he's planning on blackmail. I decided to skip school just in case, but he didn't he never did start anything, Jimmy and Johnny reported to me that no rumors were being spread around about him. I was relieved that I could trust the little pumpkin, still, my heart was still broken and nothing was helping me. That was until I heard a knock at the door, I looked outside to see who it was, it was my little pumpkin. I had to stay calm and collected, pretend like nothing ever happened.

I greeted him with my usual smile, and he gave me my homework. I looked at him, smiled, said thanks, and shut the door. Only he stopped when I tried to shut the door. He asked me about the other day, though I knew he wanted to talk about it, I wasn't in the mood to say anything. I just told him to forget the whole thing and not to tell anyone. He gave me a surprised look, one that was too cute to stand, so I just closed the door on him. I sighed going upstairs to my room, I decided to look out my window seeing him walk home, he had a sad look on his face. I wonder why?

**Okay so this is the first yaoi i've ever written, and i would appreciate your guys' input, it would mean the world to me for reviews, there will be a lot of chapters coming your way! I hope you all enjoy!**  
><strong>~Shadow<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The next day i went to school as usual, and Edd was there as well. He ignored me the entire day, I kept staring at him when i got the chance. I was in the lunch room staring at him from across the room, spacing out, I didn't even noticed I was staring.

"Kevin!" I heard my name being called, and saw Nat was calling me.

"Yeah?" i said.

"You keep zoning out, I asked if you wanted to come hang out after school," he asked.

"Um, I-I think I have stuff to do after school, maybe some other time?" I told him. He sighed and went back to talking with Nazz, I knew he was getting suspicious of Eddward, he knew I was lying about the other day, but he never asked questions about it, thankfully. Truthfully I didn't have to do anything, except Eddward's swim meet, I knew he had one, I always have the schedule with me just incase, but he didn't bully me to come. He's not bugging me anymore, but why? After what happened he never bullied me, or talked to me. I felt sad when we would pass each other in the hall and he wouldn't even make eye contact. He never looked my way or even called me by that stupid nickname anymore. I wasn't sure what to say to him or what to do. I had to face it, even though I've hated him for most of my life, and he was my tormentor, I knew I felt something for Eddward. I'm not sure when this started, I think this feeling was always here, but I never realized it. I was in love with him.

The last bell rang and I went out to the school's pool, truthfully I didn't want want him to see me, because I was still new to this feeling and I wanted to sort things out before I talked to him. I sat in the way back of the bleachers, this was only a practice, so no one was there, it was only me. I tried to keep myself as hidden as possible. I watched him do his daily routine, he was truly a shark, he was the fastest one on his team. My heart kept racing, I can't believe I'm in love with my bully. Well, I mean I don't blame him, he must be lonely after his parents left, he's always had to fend for himself, he never had someone to lean on. There's a reason for everything, so I mean I do feel bad for him, but that can't excuse everything. I thought about the pros of Edd, he was smart, strong, and athletic, the cons were he was a bully, and that was a big issue. Was he really worth all the effort anyways? Even if I were to date him, we would have to keep it a secret or everyone in the school would tease me. Just me though, because Edd wasn't messed around with, he was untouchable. And another thing was, am I really gay? Or was I bisexual? Was I really so enraptured by Edd to become gay? Or was I already gay? So many questions, but barely any answers.

I was having a one on one argument in my brain about the pros and cons of Eddward, when suddenly I realized the meeting was over and saw someone standing below the bleachers staring up at me. It was Eddward.

My face heated up and turned instantly red, I grabbed my bag and got up thinking I could get out of there before we could talk, I was still arguing with myself so I wanted to keep a distance for now. That wasn't possible, though, he had already started walking up the bleachers, he was coming towards me. I panicked not knowing what to do at that moment, I didn't want him to think I was stalking him or something. I had to think of something fast.

"Whatcha doin' here pumpkin?" he asked.

"H-hi Edd, I just- well I thought you would want me here, or something…" I trailed off, panicking on what to say, no matter what it would just come out humiliating. I looked down at the ground not wanting to look into those eyes of his.

He rubbed the back of his neck while talking to me, "It's alright, you don't have to come to these things, I won't force you," he said. I shot my eyes up to look directly into his, I was more than sad now, I was upset, I felt angry and frustrated at this.

"But why?!" I yelled, he gave me a surprised look, I was surprised myself, and I took a step back looking down at the ground again.

"Look if this is about what happened, I haven't told anyone, and I don't plan telling anyone, I'm not that kind of person," I said to him, practically pleading for him to pay attention to me. I wanted his attention, I wanted him to look at me. No one else. He just kept that surprised look on his face.

_I fucked up _I thought to myself. Feeling my face being overheated by this conversation, I ran down the bleachers feeling embarrassed. I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.  
>"Hey! Wait!" I heard him calling hearing him run after me.<p>

I didn't want to deal with the humiliation of facing him. Though he managed to catch up with me, and grabbed my arm. I felt something warm roll down my face, was I crying? Why was I crying? Did I really want his attention that bad?

Edd saw I was crying and pulled me into his chest. He held me tight as I was crying, I love him, I can't believe I would ever in a million years admit to it, but I do. So when I came to that conclusion, I did the unthinkable, I grabbed Edd by the neckline of his shirt and pulled him down until our lips met. I had just kissed Eddward Vincent...


	7. Chapter 7

I was absolutely shocked at what I had done, and I knew Edd was shocked as well, he just stared at me with wide eyes after I pulled back from the kiss. After I figured out what I just had done, I was in full panic mode, and ran as fast as could out of there. I'm dead, I'm dead, I couldn't ever attend Peach Creek High again, I couldn't do it, he was going to kill me if he saw me again. I ran to my bike and pedaled as fast as I could to get home. I locked myself in my room and tried not to panic, I just had to avoid getting my face pounded in. I sighed, what had I just done?

…

About an hour later I was doing my homework when I heard something, I looked behind me, my window was open.

….

Did I leave it open? I got up and closed it and walked back to my desk to finish my homework, only to find someone sitting there. Eddward. I jumped at the shock I got from seeing him. I backed up against my wall, when did he get in? How did he get in? Why didn't I see him? I felt scared of what he might do next, I had my back up against the wall as he walked over towards me. I felt my knees buckling and my whole body trembling. I was trapped between him and the wall, he put his hand on the wall so couldn't run off. I gulped and closed my eyes preparing for the worst.

"Pumpkin," I heard him say. I opened my eyes to see his face really close to mine.

He held my cheek softly, I felt myself turn completely red. He lifted my head up and put our lips together, his warm lips on mine. I felt his tongue writhing around in my mouth, I whimpered as he kept dominating my mouth. I was still trembling and held the wall to keep my balance, Edd saw me trying to do this and grabbed me and pushed me down on the bed. He went back to crushing our lips, my mind became clouded, I couldn't stop him, but I didn't want to stop him either. I felt his hand go up my shirt again, I shivered when he did, he had such cold fingers. He held both sides of my hips and pushed me upwards so we were in the middle of the bed. He then broke our kiss and put his lips on my neck.

"Ahh, nngh- Edd," I moaned out, he chuckled at the response I was giving him. He lifted my shirt up more and more, eventually pulling it up above my head and throwing it across the room. I felt scared about doing this, did I really want to do this? I guess that didn't really matter, it was too late going back now anyways. I felt his lips traveling down from my neck to my chest. I moaned as he kept going lower, down my chest, then to my stomach, he had unbuttoned my pants and stuck his hand inside. I was so flustered at this point; I'm surprised my whole body didn't turn red, I couldn't believe this was happening.

I heard chuckle as he lifted his up looking at me. I felt utterly embarrassed to even look at him.

"Your so cute when you're this red pumpkin~" he said in a low sexy tone. I really couldn't take much more of this. He then slid off my pants and boxers, leaving me fully naked, and continued to pump me. He went back to my neck and started kissing and sucking there again. God damn, why was he so good at this? I thought to myself. I felt myself on the edge,

"E-eddward… wait…stop," I tried to tell him to let go, but the words wouldn't come out right. He continued to pump me, and soon I came, hard. Edd smirked looking at me and then licking off his fingers, "That was fast." I felt my face turn even redder, if that was even possible, from the humiliation of my tormentor making me come. He then sat up and took off his shirt, and undid his pants, I sat there watching him. I felt the tension build up again, I was scared about this, mainly because I was a virgin, but it also being because it was Eddward who was the one taking it. I saw him grab something from his pocket, it was small and came in a little packaging, I wasn't an idiot, I knew what it was. He started ripping off the packaging and took out the condom, damn him, he knew I thought. He began sliding it on himself and placed his fingers in front of my face,

"Suck," he said. I did as he told me and took all three into my mouth, covering them with my saliva. I still couldn't believe this was happening, I'm about to have sex with the guy who's smashed my head into walls and beat me up behind school. I suppose now… that was in the past… would things be different now? Would he stop tormenting me? Or was this just another form of harassment?

I sat there questioning if I should draw back, but before I could think any longer Edd took his fingers and stuck them up into my ass, I cringed at him doing so, arching my back off the bed, and gasping at this feeling. It hurt, I wasn't ready for any of this, if this is what one finger feels like, then… Crap, I couldn't process on how to take this all in. I was still in an argument with myself. Does he feel the same? Does he still hate me? I couldn't tell what Edd was thinking. He kept adding fingers as soon as I got used to it. One, then two, then three, he kept stretching me out as I cried out with pain. After that he lifted my legs up and threw them over his shoulders. I looked away and shut my eyes tight, as I felt his manhood tear through my insides. Fuck did this hurt, but I managed to get through it, I've definetly have had worse. I had tears rolling down my cheeks and Edd bent down and started kissing them away.

"Tell me when I can move," he said to me.

I was breathing heavily and my mind was fogged, so I couldn't tell him what to do, my heart beat was speeding a mile a minute. When I told him it was okay to move I felt him go out only to thrust right back in. He did it slow at first, but began to pick up the pace. Then I felt him hit something that my vision go blurry, he kept slamming into that one spot, it felt so good. I was feeling both pain and pleasure from what he was doing. I came shortly afterwards with him following behind, we were both out of breath and panting. He was flushed, while I was completely red. I can't even process what had happened. He laid down on the bed tired and exhausted, he whispered something in my ear before falling asleep.

"I love you," he said said drifting off.

Eddward Vincent loved me? I wanted to talk to him but I was too tired to do anything at that moment. I drifted off with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning, laying in my bed, naked. What? Why was I- I had looked over my shoulder and saw Edd lying next to me. That's right. He and I, did it. I felt my face heat up once again, and put the blanket over my head. What was today? A Wednesday? Crap! What time was it? Six thirty am, okay, I just had to get dressed and go, luckily dad was away on a business trip for a few days. As I got up, I felt a sharp pain in my lower sides. Ow ow ow! I was in such sharp pain. Well I was a virgin after all… I so wasn't used to this feeling. This hurt like hell. I was about to get out of bed when I felt a hand wrap around my waist, pulling me back on the bed.

"Ah!" I said surprised, falling back onto the bed.

"Où allez-vous la citrouille," I heard Edd say.

"Speak english! I can't understand you!" I exclaimed blushing.

"I said, where do you think you're going? Pumpkin~" he said.

I looked away and forced his arm off, "We have school dumbass, get dressed and go home."

"Alright pumpkin, I'll go, but you gotta walk to school with me," he said.

"What? Why?!" I said getting on my clothes.

"Because I said so, need anymore explanation?" he said being the dick he was.

I gave him an annoyed look, well we're back to this Edd again huh? I sighed, it wouldn't have lasted long anyways… He would still be the bully he was, and I'd still be his little pet.

I walked out of my house, locking the door and heading to Eddward's. He was sitting on his porch when i got there, giving me a look like he waited forever.

"Bout time you got here," he said, "I've been waiting pumpkin~"

He grabbed my hand and he walked with me to school.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I said nervously, why was he holding my hand?

"Walking to school, what does it look like?"

"Yeah but… You don't have to hold my hand I'm not five," I said trying to pull my hand away, but he just pulled me harder.

"Look, you're gonna do what I say now, we're dating after all," he said dragging me along.

…...

Huh?! Dating?! Who is?!

"What do you mean?!" I said blushing, "who's dating?"

"You and me dumbass, I thought that was obvious already," he said matter-of-factly.

"B-but, when did we… I never even-" I couldn't think of the right words to say. He just automatically assumes we're dating now?

"Your kiss was enough to prove we are going out, plus if you didn't want me, you could've stopped me last night," I turned red when he turned and smirked. He dragged me more until we got to the school, I tried to pry from his hand as we got to the doors, but he didn't let go.

"Edd let go of me, people will stare," I said asking for my freedom to leave.

"So? I don't mind a few glances, that'll just show everyone who you belong to, along with those marks that is~" he said. What? I realized what he meant as I touched my neck. He left hickeys, all over my body. Crap! How do I cover these up!? I thought to myself as I was being dragged through the halls. How did I not notice these before I left the house?!

"Seriously Edd, what if people start making fun of me?!" I said feeling upset at all of this, people were just gonna beat me up for being gay. Calling me fag in the halls, and beating the shit out of me every chance they get.

"If anyone even thinks about harming you, they gotta go through me first," he said, I felt relief wash over me. He was… going to protect me? I suddenly felt safer than I ever did in this damn high school. Was Edd my protector now? Or was he still my tormentor, but no one else got to beat me up?

"I'm your boyfriend now," hearing the word boyfriend come out of his mouth made my heart skip a beat, "let me be the one to protect you," he said smiling. I smiled back at him, but I was still worried, what if I grew to dependent on Edd, what would happen then? Something happen to me, and he can't come get me… The thought scared me, but I dealt with it.

We walked upstairs into the halls where my first class was going to be, then had remembered something. Nazz and Nat, they were standing at the lockers waiting for me. I wanted to stop to talk to them, but Eddward pulled me along down the halls. Nat then got angry,

"Hey!" Edd turned, "Yeah, I'm talking to you! I've had it up to here with you messing with my friend!" I never heard Nat get this angry before.

"Stop treating my friend like dirt!"

Edd just smirked, "On the contrary," he said stopping in his place with a cocky grin, "I treat him better than anyone else." I had no idea what he going to do until he grabbed both my arms and brought me in close. Oh no, not here, not now, I thought to myself, but he did it. He kissed me in front of everyone, Nat, Nazz, and everyone else in the school saw. I tried breaking away from him, but he had a grip on me, a tight one. Everyone was in shock because the whole hallways fell silent. After he separated our lips he turned with a smile and kept dragging me until we got to my first class. He pushed me inside and went his separate way. He told me to sit with him at lunch, and come to his swim meet. Like hell I was, I needed to explain everything to Nat and Nazz first. When I sat down for homeroom, I realized everyone was staring at me. Why? Oh crap the hickeys! I thought to myself. I quickly flipped up my collar desperately trying to hide them. This, was going to be a long day…

**Hey guys! Shadow here, I'd really appreciate some reviews, I don't get many, so I wanna know how I'm doing with this story, if it's any good or not... It'd mean the world to me!**  
><strong>~Shadow<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

I was trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, trying to avoid being beaten, trying to make it through the day without any confrontation. I just wanted to get to lunch and hide away to find Nazz and Nat, I know they would want some explanation, and I planned on giving them one. I had to sneak out with them though, because if Eddward caught me not being with him, I knew there would be trouble. I planned on meeting them behind the bleachers of the football field, I had to text Nat though.

'Nat? Meet me behind the bleachers of the football field and I'll explain everything about this morning okay?' I texted him hoping he would respond, he never did though. I felt sad knowing I probably lost my two best, and only, friends for going behind their back. After my fifth period bell rang I ran as fast as could to get to the bleachers without being spotted by Eddward. Luckily I did, but not that luckily because when I got there, Nazz and Nat were nowhere to be seen. I sighed, _I figured as much, I betrayed their trust, why would they want to hang out with someone like me? _I thought as I fell down behind the bleachers wondering what to do. Out of nowhere I heard someone calling,

"Hey dork!" I heard, oh crap, someones coming to beat me up, I knew this day would be a disaster, but as I looked up I saw my green haired and blonde friend smiling at me. Nazz and Nat, they were smiling they were happy to see me. I smiled feeling a warm relief over me, I was so glad they weren't angry, I was happy they didn't ignore me.

"You have no clue how happy I am to see you guys, I thought you were going to ignore me, or hate me or something," I told them.

"Nah dude, why we hate you? It's your decision to date that creep, no offense," Nazz said.

I laughed, "None taken, it's agreeable, but I was just afraid you guys wouldn't be okay with this…"

"Hey it's your life, we're not going to control it, but he, on the other hand might, so just be careful," Nat said sitting beside me, along with Nazz.I smiled, I didn't have to worry, my friends were the best, I should have never doubted them.

We had our lunch, and our regular discussions behind the bleachers, we were laughing and having fun like did before. It was a pretty good time… That was until-

"Pumpkin~" I heard, _shit _I began panicking and getting flustered, how in the hell did he find me already? I saw him walking up towards the bleachers and all three of us stood up, sure he was my boyfriend, which is still weird to say, but he was still kind of a bully. We weren't sure how to treat him now. I still wasn't sure, should I fear him? Or should I love him? My mind was still at conflict with all this change, I felt like exploding.

"H-hey Edd," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

He scowled at me, "Didn't I say to spend time with me?" Now what? Was he going to pound my face in? Or was he just going to drag me away? I couldn't think of what to say, so Nazz spoke for me.

"Just because you two are dating now doesn't give you the right to tell him what to do," she had pointed out, "it still makes you the bully."

She never defended herself like that before, let alone me before, though I was impressed with her words, I was still trying to get my words out. Before I could even say anything, I was dragged off from the bleachers.

"Hey! Let go! Come on Edd!" I said trying to pull my arm away. He kept dragging me until we were behind the building. He then held me tight again and kissed me, this wasn't like this mornings kiss, no he added a lot more passion to it. His tongue dominating mine and holding me close to him. Though he did force me a lot, he did still have that sweet side to him. I moaned into his mouth as he kept taking my air away, I pulled to the side to breath, and he just snickered at me.

"Maybe we have to teach you how to hold your breath longer, you always pull away so fast," he said smirking. I blushed at his words and still panting from the lack of air.

"Don't worry pumpkin, we can do a lot more later," he said with a hungry look in his eyes. I turned away feeling embarrassed at his definition of "more." Never the less, he kissed me on the cheek and went inside before the bell rang.

"Remember, swim meet's today, if you don't show up, well… be prepared for consequences," he said walking away, "Au Revior citrouille." I smiled a little bit, Edd was really sweet, he only showed that side around me though.

I was happy after that, Edd wasn't a bad guy, just more misunderstood and lonely. I wanted to be the one to comfort him, I wanted to be the one he's always thinking about. I love Eddward Vincent, and that's all that mattered to me.

I was about to head back to class, when I saw half the football team, mainly seniors, heading for me… not good. I tried running towards the front of the building, but there were guys were already blocking my path. I decided to try to make a break for it, but they all ended up surrounding me.

"Well if it isn't the fag, what's the matter pumpkin," I cringed when one of them said that word, only Edd can call me that, "your boyfriend already gone? Well let's just give him a little surprise shall we?" Before I knew it, a rag was shoved into my mouth, someone blindfolded me, and several of the guys grabbed me. I was flailing my arms and legs as they were being grabbed and lifted off the ground. This was not good. I tried screaming but the rag was shoved way down my throat, it was almost gagging me. I felt tears rushing through my eyes, stinging, burning. I needed help. Edd, please, save me...


	10. Chapter 10

I saw him sitting on the bleachers the next day I got back from school. I was upset at him for breaking my heart, but I was happy enough that he cared. He sat way in the back and stared at me through the whole meet. He paid attention to me throughout the meet, he always spaced out or did homework or something, he never actually watched me. His eyes were only on me, I felt his gaze burn through me, I liked the way he was acting now. Maybe somethings come over him? Did he care for me? Either way, he was acting out of the ordinary, I decided to confront after the meet.

After the meet I climbed out of the pool and went up to the bleachers instead of going to change, I needed to talk to him. He grabbed his backpack and got up and tried to leave, until he saw me. I just stared at him, he was adorable, looking panicked when he saw me. I decided to walk up to talk to him.

"What'cha doin' here pumpkin?" I asked.

"H-hi Edd," he said, he wasn't looking at me and his face was all red. Was he embarrassed about something?

"I thought that you would want me here or something…" he trailed off. I sighed, yeah, I have threatened him to come here everytime. I just told him didn't have to come here anymore. I shouldn't have forced him in the first place, it was wrong. I wanted to try to change for him. He soon got really angry though,

"But why?! Why do you not care anymore?! If this is about what happened I haven't told anyone or anything! I'm not that type of person!" he yelled at me. My eyes grew wide, why was he so upset at this? Did he care that much? He then turned red again and became flustered, he then ran past me down the bleachers. He was acting very strange, I wanted to find out why. I tried catching up to him, when I did I grabbed his arm and made him turn towards me. I saw him looking down, but something was streaming down his face. He was… crying? Did I make him cry? What was he so upset about? I held him close to my chest so he could cry, I wanted to be the only one to see this side of him. He was always so strong, what broke you pumpkin? I then felt his small fingers grab the sides of my neck, and had pulled me down. He then crushed our lips together while he was crying. As if he just figured out what he did, he got flustered again, ran and left. He… kissed me.

I touched my lips, he was so warm, so gentle. He just kissed me. The scene ran over and over again and again. No way would I let him off this easy, he kissed me, of course he liked me. He had too, otherwise he wouldn't have done it. I got changed into my normal clothes with the biggest smile on my face. I wanted to see him badly. I got into my car and drove home, I dropped off my bag and walked over to Kevin's house. He had some sort of fence on the side of his house that lead to his window. His back was faced towards the window, so he couldn't see me. I opened the window quietly and snuck in. He turned around to looking around, and went to close his window, I snuck around him and sat down in his chair. He jumped backwards when he saw me, I chuckled at his cuteness. He backed up against his wall, and I put my hand on the wall so he couldn't run. I didn't want him running, not anymore, he was mine.

I wanted to talk to him, but I decided actions speak louder than words, so I leaned down and put my lips on his. I slid my tongue past his mouth and explored every region of his mouth. He moaned into my mouth, both of us were enjoying this.. too much actually. I saw him holding himself against the wall, so I picked him up and laid him down on the bed. I hovered over above him and looked at him with his flushed face. I then leaned down again and kissed him once more, my hand soon slithering up his shirt again. I wasn't planning on stopping this time, even if he stopped me. I love him, I love him so much.

After an amazing night, we woke up the next morning and were sleeping in the same bed together. I had the biggest smile on my face, I saw him get out of bed, but I pulled him back into bed, wanting him to stay near me. He had argued with me about going to school, I really didn't want to go today, plus I saw he was in pain, of course he would be. He would get used to it soon, I smiled at the thought. I sighed and just complied to his wishes, I decided to show off him to everyone else anyways, to show who he belonged to. We walked to school together hand in hand, he was getting flustered and tried pulling away. I wouldn't let him, he kept worrying about bullies and being made fun of, I wouldn't let them though. No one picks on my pumpkin except me.

I told him to meet me at lunch and come to my swim meet, but he refused to meet me at lunch. He went off with those two dorky friends of his, so I had to force him away, before I did, though, that little blonde girl kept running her mouth at me and soon I stormed off with Kevin. I hated that girl, but kept my boundaries because I knew I would upset him if I tried to harm her. I dragged him away we couldn't be seen and decided to kiss him once more, I needed to show him how much he meant to me. How much I loved him, how much I needed him. After that we said our goodbyes, and headed off to our other classes. I loved him so much, I finally felt less alone in my life since my parents left. Nothing could go wrong in my life...

**Hey guys! let me know what you think! I'll probably update a chapter once a day. See ya later!  
>~Shadow<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

I was beaten, stripped, and torn apart, piece by piece. They had beaten me against the lockers and the walls, tore all of my clothing, leaving rips and tears everywhere, and one of them had a pocket knife and I felt it piercing through my skin. It hurt, I was in the worst pain I've ever felt. They kept at it for a while, they kept throwing their punches at me, and when I fell to the ground, I was kicked repeatedly. I couldn't scream, I couldn't stop them, and I couldn't see what they were doing, but I hated every moment. I was crying silently, waiting hoping Edd would come for me, but he never did. After the torment I felt so many cuts and bruises on my body, I was in so much pain. They left me in the boys locker room stripped down to my boxers. I wanted someone to help me, Nazz, Nat, Edd, please, please help. I hated the way today went, I hated everyone at this school, all the torment and pain. I cried more and more, then I heard footsteps, I thought it was one of the football members coming back to beat me more. The footsteps were getting closer, they sounded like they were running. I tried squirming loose out of the clothe I was tied up in, both my hands and feet were wrapped up. I then heard the door opening, I soon fell over from trying to hop away. I then felt someone lift me up and hold me tight, I heard them crying. My blindfold was undone and I saw it was Eddward.

I looked at him with tear stained eyes, he was looking for me, he was worried about me. I felt glad in that moment, that he cared enough to look for me. He undid the the fabric that was holding my hands, feet, and mouth. He then grabbed me and held me in his arms, trying to hold down his tears. He was really upset, he looked so worried.

"Edd-" I started saying but he cut me off.

"I was so worried, I thought they tried to kill you," he said as I hugged him back.

"I'm fine now, just cuts and bruises, I'll live," I tried to reassure him, but that wasn't enough, he was always so stubborn.

"Who did this, tell me who did this," he said looking at me in the eyes, this time not sadness or fear, it was rage.

"The seniors on the football team..." I was hesitant about telling him, "Edd you're not going to-"

"Don't worry pumpkin, I'll take care of everything, but for now let's get you home."

I agreed, but didn't feel right about this. He was up to something, I didn't like it.

He proceeded to pick me up and carried me all the way to the cul-de-sac. Instead of bringing me home, we went to his house instead. We went into the bathroom and he pulled out his first aid kit. He took care of me and patched me up, a lot of places stung and hurt like hell, but Edd made me feel safe, I felt comfort around him. I loved him so much, I don't want him to leave me. I thought about him so much I unconsciously hugged him, he hugged me right back.

"I'm sorry," he said in a saddened tone, "it was my fault, I shouldn't have left you alone." Oh Edd none of this was your fault, I'm the one in danger here, I'm so useless.

"I promise, no one is going to pick on you anymore okay?" He said.

I nodded still clinging to him like a little puppy, it was embarrassing having him see this side of me, but I let him. I cared about him enough to let him see my weaker and scared side. I let go off him and looked him in the eyes, those deep crystal eyes of his just melted away all of my pains and sorrows. He then grabbed both sides of my cheeks, then turned my hat backwards, and kissed me on my lips. His lips were always so warm on mine, always so soft, always so inviting. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I moaned into our kiss, soon it became more heated and lust filled. He then broke our kiss and leaned down onto my neck, where he started to kiss, lick, and suck on my sensitive spots. I gasped at the feeling of his tongue on my neck, Edd only chuckled at this.

He then lifted me up bridal style and took me into his bedroom.

"Do you wanna stay the night here?" Edd asked, "I wanna keep an eye you for tonight, just to make sure your safe." I agreed to staying here for the night and made sure to call my dad to tell him where I was.

"Hello? Kevin is that you?" my dad asked through the phone.

"Yeah it's me, sorry I didn't call, I'm spending a night at a friend's."

"Is that so? I'm glad you have friends who'll look after you." I smiled and looked at Edd when he said that, I did have amazing friends, and an even better boyfriend. "Well, thanks for telling me, I'll see you tomorrow okay son?"

I agreed and hung up my cell phone, I then proceeded to lay down in Edd's bed, resting right next to him in his arms. I felt safe with Edd, more safe than anyone I've ever been with. I held Eddward into an embrace, and he did the same back. He felt so warm pressed up against me, I smiled and drifted off into sleep.

"Goodnight Edd," I said.

"Goodnight pumpkin," he said right back. I loved Eddward more than anyone else in the world.

**Short chapter, well, I'm going to aim for longer chapters in the future, I know some of you guys do read this, but I also want opinions on what you guys think, just leave a quick review, it'd mean a lot to me :) bye bye!**

**~Shadow**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning all alone in Eddward's bed. He wasn't in the whole house, where could he have gone? I saw a note on the kitchen table that was addressed to me.

"Dear pumpkin," it read, "I went to school early so don't wait up for me, have yourself some breakfast and I'll meet you there. Love always, Edd." I smiled at the note, how sweet, he was absolutely adorable despite his darker side, this was the side only I was allowed to see of him.

I left Edd's house and went off to school, I felt a little fearful of going to school, but I tried to stay calm and have confidence. When I got to school I went to my locker and went upstairs to meet up with Nazz and Nat. After we talked for a bit I wanted to go see Edd, I wanted to make sure he was here instead of cutting. When I went to Edd's locker, he wasn't there, I decided to check the pool, he wasn't there either. Did he really cut school? I sighed, hoping to see him later and tell him that he needs to stay in school instead. On my way back to class I noticed something, the captain of the football team, beaten and bruised. He was also heading straight in my direction, I gulped as I knew he was probably going to hit me again. I flinched as he approached me, but did something unexpected.

"Sorry dork, didn't mean to rough you up like that yesterday," he said to me, and had walked off. What the hell? Why would he suddenly just apologize to me? My question was answered during French class when I saw Edd enter with bruises and swollen areas on his face. Oh no. He didn't, did he? I looked at him concerned, he just smiled and petted my head. I just kept looking at him, he couldn't have beaten the whole football team could he? No, I think he just aimed for the seniors, still there were a lot of them. Did he do this just because of me? Why? Why would he do this for me? He got hurt badly because of me. I felt depressed for the rest of the day, but during lunch I was taken by the arm and dragged to Edd's table. Edd Sat down next to me and smiled, it was a warm smile, like nothing went wrong. I just couldn't smile, it was my fault he got hurt.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" He asked.

I just sighed.

"Hey look, they're not all bad, they barely hurt, okay? So stop worrying, they tormented you a lot worse than they did to me," he said, I suppose that made me feel a little better, still he really shouldn't have done it. He then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and put his arm around me, I just sighed again.

"You still shouldn't have done all that for me," I told him, he chuckled.

"You're mine, if anyone messes around with what's clearly mine, I get my revenge." I felt my face heat up. I was... his? Did he treat me as a possession? No, no he meant it in a relationship way, right? Whatever, I was happy, not about the bruises on Edd's face, but I was happy he cared enough for me. I laid my head on his shoulder and we just sat there eating lunch, it was a pretty good day.

When I got home I saw my dad was packing up some of his stuff.

"What's going on dad?" I asked.

"Ugh, I've been called for another business trip, I'm sorry Kev, I really am, I'm sorry I can't always be here," he said.

I smiled, "Its alright, you gotta work, I understand," I said even though I was still a little upset. He was always at work, but I knew he had work, I understood he had to do this for me.

"Why don't you go with your friend for the week I'm gone, I hate leaving you all alone," he said.

"My friend?" I asked.

"The one who lives in the cul-de-sac."

I then blushed at the thought if I was with Edd for an entire week. No, no way in hell could that happen, there's no telling what weird stuff he might do.

"Its alright, I don't need to go, I'm fine here," I told him.

"I know, I just feel bad, I really would prefer if you were with someone else, I'm sure he won't mind."

"You don't know Edd..." I said trying to convince him to me stay home.

"Well why don't I call him."

"Uh- wait no! It's fine! I'm fine here!"

He then picked up the phone and called Edd. He and my dad had a talk and asked if I could stay at his house.

"Of course, Kevin is always welcome, he's quite an interesting guy," I was listening on the other line and I blushed as I heard Edd say that. I wanted to die at that moment, I'm spending a whole week with Edd, all I knew was... My back was going to be in a lot of pain this week...

I started lacking up my stuff for the week, and was about to head out to Edd's. I said my goodbyes to my dad, and headed over to Edd's house. He was already standing outside of his door with the biggest smirk on his face. I felt my face starting to heat up, I didn't look at him in the eye. My dad drove off and Edd put his arm around me and pushed me inside.

"I don't have a guest room, so you can stay in my room," he said still smirking.

"Ah, uh no its fine, I can sleep on the couch," I said, putting my bag down. He then frowned and looked a little frustrated, he then grabbed my bag and put it in his room.

"Hey!" I said, becoming frustrated with Edd's antics. I sighed, no matter what, I wasn't going to win this.


	13. Chapter 13

No matter how much I tried to tell myself not to worry, not to panic, I just kept getting more flustered. I was alone for Edd for the week, I had to sleep in the same bed as he did, it wasn't a nightmare, but more like an uncomfortable dream. After putting my bag away and placing my stuff away, he went into his kitchen to make dinner. He gathered up some ingredients and we had dinner together. It was nice, I suppose this is better than being left alone for the week like I usually am. I can't imagine how lonely it gets for Edd.

As I ate dinner Edd just kept staring at me, looking at me with some sort of dreamy glare, it looked lust-filled. I blushed and looked down, I knew he was thinking weird thoughts again. We both finished our plates, and I decided to do the dishes, just so he wouldn't be left with all the work around here. I didn't want him to overwork shelf just because I was here. He grabbed the top of my head, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks pumpkin, I'll be upstairs if you need," he said leaving to go upstairs to his room.

I finished up the dishes and sat down on the couch. He had a bunch magazines on cars and mechanics and stuff like that, I didn't know too much about it, but I just read through it anyways. It was pretty cool, I mean I understood how most of it worked, even though I wasn't a mechanic. I flipped through another one as I felt two arms grab me from behind and wrapped around my neck.

"I didn't know you were interested in cars pumpkin," Edd said.

"N-not really, I just had nothing else to do," I said.

"Hmm, is that so? Well, I'm sure you had along day, so why don't we take a shower and go to bed, okay?" He suggested, I would have been totally fine with that idea... if he hadn't said we in that sentence.

"W-we?" I asked him.

"Uh-huh," he said.

"T-that's alright, I don't think I need, you can go ahead and take one," I tried to say to get me out of this.

"Oh pumpkin~ it wasn't a question," and with that, he had suddenly pulled my arm up and put me over his shoulder. I tried squirming out of his grasp, maybe staying wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Are you alright pumpkin? It's not like we haven't done this before, I already know your weak points, there's nothing to hide now~" he said in a low sexy tone.

I blushed hard when he said that, I then heard the bathroom door open and when we were in he closed the door, and locked it. He then put me down, and started unbuttoning my shirt,

"Uh- I-I can do it," feeling more nervous than ever. I mean, yeah, he has already seen me like this, and we have done it, but I still felt shaky. I started unbuttoning my shirt, it was hard to do it when my hands were still shaking. I heard him laugh at me and started undoing my clothing.

"You're taking forever, aren't you?" He said smirking.

My heart was beating out of my chest, I can't believe how much I loved this bully.

He then pulled me into the shower, I was in the front with him standing behind me. I then heard him open a bottle and felt his hands on my head. He started massaging the top of my head with shampoo. Then he started soaping me down, I was surprised he didn't hear my heart beat. I had shut my eyes tight, I couldn't stand the embarrassment to look at him. He then started washing me, I felt his hands go from my shoulders, to my back, my waist, my thighs...

He laughed, "What's the matter pumpkin? I haven't even touched you yet." I had no idea what he was talking about until I opened my eyes and looked down. I turned a dark shade of red and tried to hide my erection, but before I could Edd already grabbed it.

I gasped at the feeling of his touch, he then started to stroke me. I shut my eyes and my head fell backwards onto Edd's shoulders. He kept stroking faster and faster, I was almost at my limit.

"E-edd, let... go," I said trying to pry his hand off, but he held it tight and suddenly squeezed it until I rode out on climax.

"A-ahh," I moaned, using Edd to keep my balance, he just kept smirking.

"You were all pent up weren't you? You didn't even touch yourself?" He teased.

"Why the hell would I? You pervert!" I yelled, he only laughed.

"Turn around," he said.

"No."

"Kevin," I tensed up, "turn around for me?"

I turned around and had my eyes shut tight, and soon captured my lips. He soon started grinding his hips against mine, I moaned into our kiss. Our erections both hit each other and caused me to moan more, he was sucking all the air out of me. I turned and gasped for air and Edd started kissing downwards, he kept kissing until he got to my chest. He then wrapped his lips around my nipple and started sucking it.

"Ngh, ah-" I moaned louder and I had bit my lip to hold back my sounds.

"Pumpkin, let me hear your voice~" he said as he lifted his head and went to the other nipple and started sucking there. God damn why was he so good at this? Why did he know what spots drove me crazy? I wonder how many people he's done this with...

Edd had then had stepped out of the shower. What the hell? He just left me after doing these things to me, and now I was all alone. Damn it, I knew he was just a harasser even if we were dating. I nervously reached out to try to take care of what he... left me. As I was about to try to release myself again I felt a hand grab my wrist, it was Edd.

"I didn't know you were that desperate for my touch pumpkin..." He said with a lust-filled glare. I gulped, shit, this was bad. He then came into the shower again with a bottle and a small packet. I shut my eyes when I saw them, this was so embarrassing. He then covered his fingers with the lube and started placing them one at a time in my hole. He then I felt his fingers hit against my prostate and felt my eyes roll back. Crap, that was my weak spot. He smirked and hit that spot several times before pulling them out. I then heard the ripping of the condom packaging. He took it out and rolled it on him, I felt him lift me up and put my legs around his waist. He leaned me up against the wall and pushed himself in me. I whispered, I still wasn't used to this feeling. I felt one of his hands on my lower back and the other holding my head, he buried his head in the crook of my neck. He kept thrusting into me, first it was slow, but soon picked up the pace, I kept crying out at the pain and pleasure I was feeling, every time he thrusted I felt him hit my prostate every time. Even though it was Edd I couldn't help but feel embarrassed about what he did to me. I loved everything about him, his looks, his heart, his personality was a little rough around the edges, but I liked that most about himself. I was close to my climax, and so was he. He pumped me in rhythm with his thrust, my mind was clouded with thoughts of only him. I loved him so much, I never knew this type of love could exist.

We both hit our climax at the same time and after coming down from our high, he then pulled out of me and put me down, still holding me.

"Well, why don't we actually ourselves up and head to bed okay?" He said smirking.

I didn't answer, I was still out of breathe and glowing bright red. He washed me for real this time, and we headed to bed together. I really can't imagine living without him anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

I got changed out of my swimsuit quickly, I hadn't seen any sight of Kevin anywhere. I was mad, why wouldn't he show up? I mean sure I forced him, but now that we were dating he should want to support me. Unless he had a life or death situation, he should have not missed my swim meet. I stormed out of the pool area and went searching for him, he wasn't in the library, or robotics club, or quiz bowl. I called his cell, he didn't answer. I called his house, his father said he wasn't home. I was now in a panic, where was he?

He couldn't have just gone up and disappeared right? I kept calling his cell, hoping he would answer at some point. No luck, he turned it off. I tried staying calm, I decided to scope out the entire school, I asked Nazz and Nat, but they didn't know where he was either. Pumpkin, where are you? My heart was racing, where could he have gone. I went out onto the field, the last I saw him. The football team was no where to be seen, so I checked in their locker room. What I saw horrified me. It was Kevin tied up, hands, feet, mouth, eyes. He kept squirming and tried standing up. He quickly fell, there were so many scars and bruises on his body, and he was stripped down to only his underwear.

I felt tears start falling down on my face, I quickly grabbed him so he wouldn't squirm anymore. I removed his blindfold and looked into his deep emerald eyes, looking back into mine with deep relief. I just stared at him, this was my fault, if only I hadn't been so selfish. I always put myself before him, I needed to show everyone that NO ONE could touch him other than me. I untied his restraints and held him, 'I'm so sorry Kevin,' this will never happen again.

I took him back to my house and patched him up, all the damage and pain he was in made me cringe, I felt like crying again, and I never cried. Why did I care so much for the little dork? I loved him too much, more than anyone could ever know. The football team will pay for all of this, I knew I was able to take on the freshmen, they were weak and pathetic, the seniors, were a different story, however. I knew I had to do it though, I'd beat them, I had too, do it for pumpkin. I couldn't let anyone do this again, I had to show the entire school what would happen if they tried to harm him. Never again will this happen.

Once I finished patching him up, I hugged him again, I needed this, I needed to know he was safe. I didn't want him to leave my side, hell if it were up to me I'd lock him up in my room, but I do have to let him live his own life, and I can't cling to him 24/7 but... I want to be as close as I can to him. I kissed him on the lips, we've done this so many times already, and every time he turns an adorable shade of red. My lips traveled downwards, on his jaw line and then his neck. I knew where he liked to be kissed, I kissed, licked and sucked on those spots, making sure to leave marks. He was mine, and mine alone. He moaned when I did this, God he was addicting, I then remembered his scars, I had to stop myself. I then picked him up and laid him on my bed and held him tight. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to make sure he was safe. We wrapped together and held each other tight. He was so warm, so small, so cute. Control Eddward, don't do it. I sighed and went asleep, I had such a good sleep that night. I fell asleep with a smile one my face, something I haven't had in a while.

I woke up the next morning and and got ready. I had to go early, I know the football team practices every morning, and I wanted to teach them a lesson. I looked over at Kevin, he had such a sweet face, he looked so cute sleeping, his ruffled red hair and his calm face. I kissed his cheek and left the house to go to school.

I headed to the field where I saw the team practicing. I walked over to them and told the freshmen and the grades to scat. They did as I told them, I knew they were too scared to be involved with me. Which they should be. After some insults and punches they finally surrendered, sure I got a few bruises, but it was all worth it. I needed a little beating, though these were nothing compared to what they did to my pumpkin. No, they did deserve worse, but I didn't feel like strangling several guys at once. I wasn't letting this happen ever again though.

I did make Kevin worry, though, when he saw me. I knew he would feel bad, but I tried raising his spirits a little. I kissed him and I walked him to his first class. He was such a kind hearted person, I felt bad for not worrying for him at first, what's done is done, though, and I would never let it happen again. I love him so much. Too much to bear.

After the school day ended I had gotten a call from Kevin, or rather his father. He wanted Kevin to stay with me so he wouldn't feel guilty about leaving him alone. I agreed happily, and hung up the phone. A whole week with Kevin for myself? I thought about all the things we could do, movies, dinner, dates... other things. I smiled at that thought, oh would we have fun this week.

When he came over I put his stuff up in my room, truth is I did have a small room in the attic which was supposed to be the guest room, but I wasn't letting him sleep in the dusty and cold room. Besides, we already love each other, we could do this stuff all the time right. Wait, he did love me right? He had to, or else he wouldn't exceed to my touch so much. He never did comes now that I'm thinking about it...

I decided it was getting late and wanted to take a shower, then I thought, maybe pumpkin needed one too~

I then forced to come with me into the shower, I saw the embarrassment written everywhere on his face, his face was a deep red, and his eyes were tightly. I snickered at his cuteness,I decided to wash him down, but I was interrupted by something of his slowly growing. He was getting turned on by this? I didn't even touch him that well try. I decided to release him and later on release me. He always felt so good during sex. He always felt so tight, and his moans turned me on more, I mad sure he was getting more pleasure than pain from it. I knew he loved it, I knew he loved me, words weren't necessary for us. His clawing into my back and constant gasps and movements were enough to prove he wanted me. I then washed him up, and we both went to bed together. I could tell this would be a good week for the both of us, we needed to grow closer. I feel asleep holding him, and never wanted to let go.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I was looking over some of the other chapters, I've got a lot of grammar issues O_O so sorry. I hope that it's at least eligible... if fixed some problems, I'm issuing my kindle so incorrect is a pain in my ass. Hopefully this can be prevented soon, but anyways my story continues. Aaaand I am so sorry for not updating lately! I've been busy *sigh* Can you forgive me?**

This week has been the best week I've ever had, I've woken up with my little pumpkin in my arms. Either just cuddling or waking up from our "activities" from the previous night. He was so cute when he was sleeping. I tousled his ginger hair a little bit without waking him up. He was so sweet, he always worried and cared for me. I loved him so much I couldn't bear parting with him. It was still early and we had school soon so I decided to get out of bed and make breakfast. He always enjoyed eating my food, which I loved. I was always excited to see him happy, even if it was over something stupid. God, when did I start to sound like such a girl? I laughed at the thought, I've become more gentler since I've started dating Kevin. He makes me happy, but if anyone even looks at him the wrong way, that's when I snap.

I quickly paced downstairs to start making breakfast, when I heard a car pulling into the cul-de-sac. It went into Kevin's driveway, such a shame his father's back so soon. Oh well, I knew it wouldn't have lasted forever anyways. I'm sure his dad was exhausted so he just went into his house and never called me. I had Kevin for the remainder of the morning. After making breakfast, I went upstairs to wake my little sleeping beauty. I kissed his perfect little lips. Those lips, they were pretty much my drug. They always kept pulling me back for more, so soft and sweet. It was addicting. He soon woke up after a few seconds of my kissing. He blushed hard at me doing this, I just smirked. Was he still embarrassed about us? We've been together for almost a month and a half now, what does he have to be embarrassed about? Oh well, I told him to come down to breakfast and get ready for school. Even though I would love to stay home, I don't think Kevin wants his attendance to be tainted.

.We ate breakfast together as we have been for the past week, and talked a little bit. He never talked to me as much as friends though, that was the thing that bothered me the most. Why didn't he ever talk to me? Why couldn't he talk to me? Did he think I wasn't intelligent enough to talk to him? Was he hiding something?

"Eddward?" I heard Kevin say.

I lifted my head and broke my thought bubble. "Yes pumpkin, what is it?" I said smiling.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked me. Shit, maybe this is why he doesn't talk to me.

I shook my head, and he sighed, "I said we have a French test next week and I was wondering if you could tutor me."

"Of course pumpkin, I'd be delighted," I said smiling again. He smiled back, left the table and put his dishes in the sink and cleaned them.

We both got ready for school and walked to school. I grabbed his hand on our way. As usual he just blushed again and got embarrassed. He was always like this, everyone knows we're dating, who cares? I suppose it's just something he can't get over. We soon got to school and we parted our separate ways until French. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before I left. He just blushed an even deeper red, and headed towards his classroom. I laughed and headed my way.

Classes were same old, same old, boring and easy. I knew mostly everything there was when it came to school and learning. I got bored and started thinking about the week to come. I soon thought, Kevin and I never had a real date. I mean sure we did have lazy nights of chilling on the couch and always ended up doing it, but we never actually had a real date. I decided that was what I needed to do this weekend. I planned out in my head what we would do. A nice dinner, a walk in the park, maybe see a movie, I would pay for this all of course. We would have a real date and maybe when we got back to my place we could end up doing some other stuff too.

I woke up from this fantasy when the teacher called on me.

"Mr. Vincent, why don't you tell me what cos4x cos3x + sin4x sin3x equals since you have time to daydream," he asked me.

"Cosx, I believe is the correct answer, if you don't believe me, check," I said cockily. He just glared at me and went back to writing on the board. No one in this school knew anything. Honestly if I had it my way, I'd be teaching these little brats. I started thinking about my date with Kevin again and decided to ask him during lunch.

Lunch came by and I decided to pull Kevin off to the side and ask him. I felt a little shaky, why though? What did I think he would do? Say no? Wait, what if he did say no. What if he never really felt the same. Crap no I was thinking awfully. Calm down Edd, he's not like that.

"Kev?" I said in a casual tone.

"Edd? Are you alright? Your face is red," he said. Crap, he was right, I felt my face become hot at that moment. Was I really this nervous?

He put his hand on my head to check my temperature.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said, "Pumpkin, do you wanna sometime go on a date this weekend..."

He just laughed at me, he laughed? Why?

"Edd of course I would, is that what you were worried about?" he smiled, I felt relief over this. What was I thinking? I panic way too much. I then pulled him into an embrace and kept him there for a while. I just wanted to hold him forever.

School soon ended and we walked home together. We split at the cul-de-sac and went to our houses, I waved goodbye for now and he did the same. As I approached my house, I noticed something. Someone else's car was parked in front of his house. Who the hell was parked in front? He would have to teach a serious lesson to whoever it was. When he walked into his house, he was startled by two familiar faces standing in his living room.

My parents.


End file.
